digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigimon
|to=GuilmonDigimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Tamers)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/tamerschar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Tamers Character List] |partner=Takato Matsuki Kouta Hirose }} Gigimon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a four-legged Digimon that grew from Jyarimon. Its physical features resemble those of Tokomon, and there are powerful fangs growing within its mouth. However, unlike Tokomon, who digivolves into the Mammal-species, Gigimon, who digivolves into the Dragon-species, has a rough personality, and is ferocious despite its small size. There are more than a few even larger Digimon that were deceived by its appearance and suffered a counterattack. The temperature of its bites are hot like with Jyarimon. Attacks *'Hot Bite': Snaps at the opponent, burning the things it bites. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. Design Etymologies ;Gigimon (ギギモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for squeaking. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digital Monsters D-Project Gigimon can digivolve to Guilmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gigimon is #014 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 72 HP, 61 MP, 50 Attack, 39 Defense, 27 Spirit, 29 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Fire Aura 1 trait. It can be found in Task Canyon. Gigimon can digivolve into Guilmon. To Degenerate into Gigimon your Digimon must be Lvl 5. It can also be hatched from the Red Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gigimon is #014, and is an In-training level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Critical trait. It dwells in the Packet Coast. Gigimon can digivolve into Guilmon. In order to degenerate into Gigimon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Digimon World Re:Digitize Gigimon digivolves from Jyarimon and can digivolve to Guilmon, Candlemon, Hagurumon, DemiDevimon, and Tentomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gigimon digivolves from Jyarimon and can digivolve to Agumon, Candlemon, Guilmon, Dorumon, and Hagurumon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Gigimon is a Neutral type, Training II level Digimon. Gigimon digivolves from Jyarimon and can digivolve to Guilmon, Goblimon, Solarmon, Gotsumon, and Shoutmon. The Gigimon in the gym allows Takuto/Shiki to have their Digimon rest with him for an hour to reduce fatigue. Digimon Battle Gigimon is one of the three In-Training partner Digimon which beginner players can start with, and there is also a special event Gigimon. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Gigimon's Skill 1 is Hot Bite, which is a proximity single target skill. Both Gigimon digivolves to Guilmon at level 11, but a normal Gigimon has Gallantmon as its Mega while an event Gigimon has Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon Soul Chaser Gigimon digivolves to Guilmon. Digimon ReArise Gigimon digivolves from Jyarimon and can digivolve to Guilmon. Notes and References de:Gigimon